


Deeply Satisfied.

by Giraffe23



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: Hyukjae may have cursed the infuriating man that is Choi Siwon the entire drive to the petrol station but, after a rather pleasurable encounter with one of the employees on the late night shift, he might just be persuaded to forgive and forget.Well, maybe just forget. After all, in comparison, Siwon was pretty easy to forget.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Deeply Satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I've been working on in drips and drabs while listening to Hot Babe on repeat. The new come back and other things that have happened but a little delay on this but it's finally ready.
> 
> Thank you so much for chosing to read and I hope you enjoy this shameless smut. Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoy. I'd love to hear from you so check me out on twitter if you want @Ryeowooksgiraff.
> 
> Also let me know if you have any requests for anything else :)
> 
> I hope you are having a lovely week x

Hyukjae scrubbed at the hair on the back of his head as he eyed the rows of pharmacy shelves in front of him. The selection stuffed there was overwhelmingly large and the neatly packed boxes standing in orderly formation made Hyukjae's eyes flit restlessly from pack to pack, not stopping long enough to read anything.

Questioning who needed so many options for something so simple and necessary, Hyukjae finally reached out to run his fingers along the top row; thinking deeply. His go to choice, drummed into him from years of routine and easy access, was announced only by the bare space on the shelf and he didn’t even know where to begin to find another option.

A brash cough from off to the side jerked Hyukjae out of his careful consideration and prickling warmth spread across his face as an elderly woman brushed past him with a glare. Shrinking back against the opposite shelf, Hyukjae bowed politely and watched the stranger walk stiffly away. He was well aware that he had been standing in front of the display for entirely too long for it to be considered decent anymore but the burn of shame only added to Hyukjae's addled mind and made his thoughts scramble.

Turning back to the ominous boxes, Hyukjae bit his lip as he scanned through the options yet again. There were so many possibilities, all boasting different perks and experiences, and irritation washed over him that his usual was sold out. Reaching out again, Hyukjae picked up the first box he saw before changing his mind and dropping it back down.

Groaning, Hyukjae tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling to regain his bearings. Damn Siwon for making him do this. What kind of guy didn't have condoms at his house when he was chatting up a fuck buddy? It was stupid. Siwon was stupid and if it wasn’t for the amazing night the other man had given him last time they met up Hyukjae would have already given up and gone home to a warm shower.

Grimacing, Hyukjae shook his head at himself. If he was being honest the night they had spent together had been passable at best but he was just so desperate for a bit of action even the polished features of tall, dark and boring were alluring enough. It had been so long, far too long, and Hyukjae needed more than an indulgent masturbation session to calm the tingling need in his limbs.

Blowing out a long breath, Hyukjae picked up another two boxes to compare then - as if getting them closer to his face would make the decision any clearer.

“Warming condoms…?" Hyukjae muttered to himself; twisting the boxes around to take in the colourful lettering. "Studded… what the fuck are these-?”

“Excuse me, Sir, can I help you with anything?"

Hyukjae’s breath stuttered out of his throat in a sudden exhale and he jerked forwards; smashing into the display and sending boxes tumbling down to the ground. Snapping around to find the person that had interrupted him, Hyukjae came face to face with twinkling eyes and a perfect toothy smirk inches away from him. Gulping down his shock, and ignoring the embarrassment at being found fumbling around in the condom aisle, Hyukjae stepped backwards and cringed when his foot crushed one of the knocked over boxes.

“Shit. I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to…I'll clean this up. I’m all good; I don’t need help.” Hyukjae stuttered out.

“I can see that.” The employee leaned back against a pillar behind him and crossed his arms casually; taking in the carnage at Hyukjae’s feet. “You must be  _ very _ good if you’re buying all of those.”

“Oh, I’m not- I didn’t- I'll pay for any damages."

“Chill. I’m joking.” The stranger chuckled. “Which ones do you want? I can clean up the rest in a moment.”

“You sure you don’t mind? I can put them back.”

Hyukjae fought back a blush spreading on his face and really hoped that the other guy would pass his offer over. Other customers were beginning to drift closer to have a look at the disruption and Hyukjae just wanted to leave; preferably to burn his face off so no one would ever recognise him again. Damn you Siwon! This store had the best seaweed snacks around and now he could never return.

Nudging the boxes away from himself subtly with his toe, Hyukjae coughed to clear his throat before looking back up at the guy. The twinkling was still present in his eyes but the tilt of the man's head gave Hyukjae the impression he was being studied.

“Not at all." The man said eventually. "It’s my job and I need something mildly interesting to do to stop myself dying of boredom around here anyway.”

“Oh... okay then.”

“...Okay.” The employee agreed awkwardly before pushing himself up from the pillar. “Well, the till is around this way.”

“Right. Thank you.”

Hyukjae forced a smile before picking his way out of the cardboard debris scattered around him and following after the guy. Letting his eyes land on the man's back almost made Hyukjae stumble again and his face flushed as the employee looked back over his shoulder but holy  _ shit _ .

Despite the baggy uniform polo Hyukjae could see the man's back muscles as he walked towards the till. The broad shoulders narrowed down to a slender waist and hips, while his traps bulged pleasantly through the shirt. Hyukjae swallowed past the dryness in his mouth, he was no slouch in the body department but this guy was nearly god-like.

Trailing his gaze down, Hyukjae bit his lip at the strong thighs and a tight ass. His face was probably on fire and he really shouldn't be checking the poor guy out like this but… it really had been too long.

Once the other man disappeared around the counter so he could scan the items, Hyukjae finally managed to get a hold of himself. He bowed deeply in apology, and to hopefully give his face time to cool down, before placing the boxes on the surface.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm really sorry for making a mess…" Hyukjae quickly glanced at the employee's name tag before finishing. "Donghae-ssi."

"Not a problem." Donghae smiled and reached for the boxes.

Watching Donghae ring up the two boxes of condoms, that Hyukjae had somehow managed to keep clinging to, Hyukjae felt himself begin to relax a little from his ordeal. Biting his lip as he felt several stares from other customers resting on his back; he shuffled from foot to foot so as to work out his nervous energy and stop anymore embarrassing accidents.

A ping from Hyukjae’s phone broke through the tense silence, the distinctive notification from the hook up app he talked to Siwon on ringing through the air, and he reached into his pocket with a sigh. Not even bothering to open the message Hyukjae swiped the notification away and dropped his phone onto the counter. Siwon could wait a little while longer as punishment for making him go through all of this.

“Mr Regular Fit?” Donghae asked with a raised eyebrow; nodding towards Hyukjae's phone.

“Sorry?”

Donghae’s smile widened and he rattled the condom boxes in Hyukjae’s face as an answer; his eyes lighting up mischievously. Hyukjae frowned at the other's odd behaviour and leaned in closer to look at the wiggling box before feeling his skin heat up again. Proudly displayed on the box, next to the description of their special features that Hyukjae was definitely not proud of, was the announcement of regular fit condoms contained inside.

"I use the app too and… I just don't see you as a top."

"Well, I- it's for…"

"Relax dude." Donghae snorted and finished placing the boxes in a carrier bag. "No judgement, it's not always about the size, it depends on how you use it."

Hyukjae had just opened his mouth to defend himself against Donghae's words when the familiar notification sound erupted from his phone; the screen glowing around its edges as the device lay innocently face down on the counter.

"It just sucks when it's attached to an even bigger penis." Hyukjae grumped. "Nice dicks come with shitty guys."

He was just so fed up with the ridiculous situation that he didn't care about leaking his private issues to a complete stranger anymore. Seriously, what kind of guy sent his guest, even if they were only coming over for a quick fuck, to get condoms from a store in the middle of the night? It really wasn't worth it for a mediocre fuck.

"Mr Regular Fit not treating you right, then?" Donghae snorted, leaning his weight on the counter so that he was pressing into Hyukjae's space.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Why stay with him then? You could do so much better, dump him and just go to a club; pick up anyone for the night."

"It's not like that. I'm not  _ with _ him… like _at_ _all_ ; I barely know the guy." Hyukjae protested, not entirely sure if it made him seem better or worse in this situation.

A frown passed over Donghae's face for a split second before it was replaced by the small smirk playing on his lips again; Hyukjae was really starting to like that smile being aimed at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just expected someone like you to be in a committed relationship before you got to the fun stuff."

Hyukjae's mouth went dry at Donghae's notulant reply and the small shrug of his shoulders. Glancing around quickly to make sure there were no prying ears listening in, Hyukjae leaned closer to whisper furiously.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'"?

"It's definitely not a bad thing; you just seem kind of innocent and inexperienced to be hooking up."

"I'm not inexperienced."

"Even better then." Donghae winked. "Experienced and cute, I'd say I hit the jackpot."

Hyukjae reeled back, spluttering at Donghae's boldness, and took in the other man with a new focus.

His physique from behind wasn't the only thing going for the man. Donghae from the front was pretty impressive too, with his loosely styled hair and full lips it added together to make one very enticing possibility.

"What do you mean?" Hyukjae forced out weakly.

"It doesn't have to  _ mean _ anything. You want a good fuck and I'm willing to give you one."

"You saying I'm something mildly interesting you want to…  _ do _ ?"

"There are much worse ways to save myself from death by boredom. Come on, I can show you a good time." Donghae whispered as he leaned forward, a teasing eyebrow quirking as he spoke.

"And how would that happen?" Hyukjae crossed his arms skeptically; raising a disapproving eyebrow and hoping the vibe he gave off was calm and collected instead of the complete panic rampaging through his brain. "You're at work."

"I'm on break in five."

" _ Break _ ?! You want to-  _ here _ ?"

"Why not? It'll be completely private… as long as you're quiet."

"You've done this before." Hyukjae accused, taking in the confident grin on Donghae's face and hating the pang of arousal that spread out from his gut because of it.

"Problem?"

Hyukjae gulped and looked over his shoulder to assess the other people in the store. The number of customers had thinned out as he stood with Donghae and the only other people present were a few bored looking employees restacking shelves. Even knowing their activities would probably go unnoticed, Hyukjae was reluctant to go through with it; Donghae was a complete stranger after all. A stranger clearly very adept at random hook ups at that.

"It'll be a bit of fun; no ropes attached. Unless... you're into that?"

It was mortifying how quickly Hyukjae jerked his head back around to face Donghae after the simple statement and even worse to see the smug look on the man’s face. Hyukjae watched, mesmerised, as Donghae swept his tongue along a plump bottom lip before biting down and slowly releasing the wet muscle as he stared Hyukjae down.

“Interested?”

“Depends…”

“I understand." Donghae nodded and looked away notulantly. "You want to know it's going to be worth it."

"No, that's not what-"

"I think I can convince you.” Donghae drawled, completely ignoring Hyukjae's protests; meeting Hyukjae's flustered gaze head on as he reached down behind the counter to pull out another box and slide it across the surface between them.

Looking up at a smirking Donghae and down to the box resting on the counter Hyukjae reached out to pick it up and examine the front. Gulping he looked back up at Donghae as his mind went completely blank, unsure what exactly Donghae was getting at. Hyukjae felt the tips of his ears begin to warm as the other's smirk turned heated and dangerous.

Donghae pushed back from the counter and leaned back, showing off his well sculpted body, before looking suggestively down at his lower half. Hyukjae hopelessly followed his gaze and gasped as he spotted the sizeable bulge displayed in Donghae's trousers; highlighted by the man's large hands hooked into his pockets.

"Super King Size?" Hyukjae whispered, a mix of confusion and horrified amazement.

"It's all there, baby, I promise. You think it's enough to satisfy you?"

Hyukjae choked at the thought and desperately glanced around himself to make sure no one could overhear the shameful words.

"I-" Hyukjae knew he should say no; he should reject the total stranger, ditch Siwon, and head back to his apartment to calm down but Donghae's eyes were just so inviting. "I'd have to try before I made any claims as to being satisfied."

"Yeah?" Donghae's face lit up and he licked his lips as he openly checked Hyukjae out. "You're into it?"

"I'm into it."

"Let's go." Donghae grinned and grabbed Hyukjae's wrist to pull him around the counter and towards the back room.

"Don't be so obvious." Hyukjae muttered under his breath and tried to pull his arm away but Donghae's grip was too strong.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-a, I'm going to take my break in the back room." Donghae yelled out to his college who came around the corner looking confused to see the two of them.

"And who is he?" Kyuhyun questioned, pointing at a mortified Hyukjae.

"My break." Donghae winked before yanking Hyukjae after him into the private room and shutting the door.

Hyukjae wanted to melt with embarrassment as he was pulled into the room, the shock on Kyuhyun's face seared into him memory. Now he really couldn't come back to this shop ever again.

Donghae was suddenly pressed against him as Hyukjae found himself pinned to the door and being kissed with such a flurry of activity that he didn't know where to focus. Donghae's hands trailed over his body like pinpoints of heat as he removed Hyukjae's jacket and flung it away.

"Clothes off. Now." Donghae growled and stepped back to start unbuckling his belt.

Hyukjae scrambled to remove his shoes and unbutton his trousers but before he could get them all the way off Donghae was kneeling in front of him and sliding his jeans down. Hyukjae stepped out of them as Donghae pressed hot kisses against his quivering thighs, slowly climbing higher and higher until hot breath stopped just above his underwear.

Donghae looked up at him with the same sexy grin and Hyukjae felt himself growing hot with desire as the other man slipped his finger under the band of Hyukjae's pants and slid them off as well. The caress of Donghae's fingers moving down his legs sent pleasurable tingles through Hyukjae's body and he watched in a daze.

Standing up again, Donghae pulled Hyukjae's shirt over his head and threw it away to join his discarded jacket and jeans on the floor. Suddenly completely naked in a semi-public place, Hyukjae shivered feeling more vulnerable than he had before; especially because Donghae was still wearing his polo. Reaching out to grip the hem of Donghae's shirt, Hyukjae started to lift but before he got too far he was pushed back against a group of dusty shelves.

A tongue was pressed into his mouth just as firmly as the wooden shelf dug into his back and Hyukjae felt himself being completely and utterly claimed as he uselessly clutched onto Donghae's forearms. The other man pressed closer into his space and Hyukjae's head flew back in shock as he felt the  _ monster _ that was now branding his thigh.

"You can't be… you can't… be serious?" Hyukjae panted as Donghae moved to sucking sensitive skin on his neck.

"Oh but I am." Donghae murmured hotly into his ear before pushing down on Hyukjae's shoulder.

Still in shock, Hyukjae let himself drop to his knees under the insistant pressure; his hands wrapping naturally around the muscled thighs crowding in his head. Donghae chuckled above him but Hyukjae found his attention riveted to the giant dick in front of him.

Curiosity more than anything else drove him forwards at first. Could he really do anything with  _ that _ ? Where would it even fit? With shakinging fingers, Hyukjae wrapped his hand around Donghae and stroked a few times.

"That's it, baby. Now your mouth."

Hyukjae didn't even question Donghae's moan and instead sat forward on his knees to take the enormous cock into his mouth. The stretch of his mouth and jaw was almost to much as Hyukjae strained to fit just the first few inches into his mouth. Hyukjae could feel the weight of Donghae's shaft and the flared head resting on his tongue and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Pulling off to press sucking kisses on the head, Hyukjae took a deep breath before sliding the length back into his mouth pushing himself further and further. A slight jerk of Donghae's hips made Hyukjae choke and he spring back, coughing and spluttering as his breath heaved in his chest.

"Holy fuck, you're big." Hyukjae gasped as he gazed up at Donghae above him.

"Wasn’t a secret, sweetheart." Donghae shrugged sheepishly but his hand was moving on his dick and Hyukjae's eyes were immediately focused on the slow movement.

Shaking his head, Hyukjae calmed his breathing and leaned back in but Donghae's hand was still pumping up and down; everytime Hyukjae bent forward a hand would block his lips. After a few failed attempts to get the thrilling weight back in his mouth, Hyukjae whined in annoyance and reached up to pinch the other man's thigh. Donghae chuckled at the action and gradually stopped his movements, tapping his dick against Hyukjae's lips a few times to spread precome over his mouth and chin.

“You want this, baby?”

Hyukjae whined again and Donghae finally held still for him to wrap his lips back around what he wanted. Hyukjae moaned as he bobbed up and down, pushing get more and more into his mouth with each suck.

“Fuck! That’s right, just like that.” Donghae grunted as he widened his stance.

A rustling above him drew Hyukjae’s gaze back up to the other man and he felt a bolt of arousal as their eyes met. Donghae was watching him with his polo bunched up around his chest and a plush bottom lip firmly held between his teeth. The sight made Hyukjae flush as he watched Donghae checking him out and even when he focused back on the large dick in his mouth he could feel the weight of the other’s eyes on the top of his head.

Relaxing his throat, Hyukjae moaned lightly as the head of Donghae’s dick hit the back of his mouth. The thought of exactly how big Donghae actually was only just started to cross his mind as he reached up with one of his hands and could still handle the bottom half of the other man’s dick. Moving his mouth and hand in tandem, Hyukjae hollowed out his cheeks; the deep groan from above spurring him on.

As he was getting into it, strong fingers threaded through the hair on the back of Hyukjae’s head; tugging a little before slowly applying pressure. Hyukjae allowed himself to slide down further until his throat tightened reflexively and he choked but the pressure on his head remained. Donghae continued to increase the pressure until Hyukjae’s face was pressed against his stomach; choking desperately as he was held down.

The stretch in his jaw grew almost unbearable and drool began to spill down his chin as Donghae’s second hand joined his first. The steely fingers in his hair made Hyukjae moan around the length in his mouth and he tried to breathe through his nose as he relaxed into the position. Donghae grinned down at him when he stopped trying to fight back; adjusting his hips to start shallowly fucking Hyukjae’s face.

As the pace picked up Hyukjae felt tears beginning to form and spill from his eyes; the discomfort in his jaw and throat only making him harder as Donghae took control. Hyukjae kept his focus on his breathing as his head was forced up and down over and over again; the rhythm never staying the same for long enough for him to adjust before Donghae switched.

Just as it was getting to be too much, large hands slid down onto his cheeks; cupping his jaw and thumbs wiping away his tears. Looking back up again through watery eyes, Hyukjae whined at the heated expression on the other man's face. Donghae grinned down at him before he pulled out, a long string of spit hanging between the two of them for a second as he moved, and then turned away.

"Get up; turn around." Donghae growled as he grabbed some lube from behind a few dusty files.

"A least help me up, fucker." Hyukjae groused as he sat manipulating his jaw to try and ease the pain.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Donghae teased but he held out a hand and tugged Hyukjae to his feet anyway.

Hyukjae was about to retort back when he was spun around and slammed into the shelves behind him. Scrambling to brace himself against the wall, Hyukjae glanced over his shoulder and shivered as Donghae pressed up against his back. The sound of a squirting bottle filled the room obscenely and Hyukjae blushed, leaning forward to lay his flushed face against the wooden shelf.

"Hold yourself open for me, baby."

Hyukjae swallowed at the deep rasp right next to his ear but followed the order without complaint, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks. As soon as he had parted them, Donghae's fingers were rubbing up and down his crack covered in cold gel.

"Fuck!" Hyukjae grunted and bumped his forehead on the shelf for emphasis.

"That's the plan."

"Don't ruin it."

"Alright. How about I make you forget I said that then?" Donghae chuckled and suddenly something a lot bigger than fingers was rubbing against Hyukjae's hole.

Hyukjae let out a strangled gasp and pushed back as Donghae rutted against him, the sticky slide exciting him but doing nothing to help soothe his desire. Strong hands settled on his hips to hold him still and the tight hold wracked Hyukjae's body with excited tingles.

"Am I forgiven?" Donghae's deep voice ghosted over his ear and Hyukjae nodded rapidly.

"Yes- yes, very much… forgiven…"Hyukjae mumbled and jolted forward as Donghae have a particularly hard thrust. "Fuck, right there!"

"I'm not even inside you yet and you're already yelling like that." Donghae scolded and then pressed even closer to Hyukjae's back to whisper in his ear. "But I could be. I could push in right now; take your tight hole as hard as I liked. Fuck you raw until you're begging me to let you come. Would you like that?"

"Dong-"

"Want to be my come slut? Take it all inside you? I'm sure you would love that."

"Please… just… please…"

"Maybe another time, but for now…"

Donghae trailed off and Hyukjae could hear the sounds of rattling and then foil crinkling. The knowledge of what was to come kept him frozen; facing the shelves until something was thrown next to his head and he glanced over at it. The sight of the Super King condom box now resting at his eye level make Hyukjae moan again and he tried to calm his beating heart as he waited for the other's next move.

The sound of more lube being squirted and the slick movements of Donghae jerking himself behind Hyukjae set his senses on high alert as he waited and when the other man stepped back up to him, Hyukjae flinched slightly.

"Relax, baby." Donghae smirked and pulled Hyukjae's chin towards him so they could meet in another kiss.

The open mouthed kisses sent Hyukjae's mind to scramble and he could barely hold himself back at Donghae's skilled movements. They continued to kiss as Donghae slipped his fingers back into Hyukjae's crack and finally eased a finger in.

Hyukjae was glad he had cleaned and stretched himself in preparation for his night with Siwon because it made a quick fuck in the dimly lit backroom a lot easier. Donghae was soon able to fit three slick fingers in without resistance and Hyukjae was a trembling mess as he moved his hips back into the feeling.

The addition of a fourth finger was almost more than Hyukjae could take as he shook violently from the pleasure coursing through his body. He wanted  _ more _ .

"Donghae…" Hyukjae whined into the kiss and Donghae pulled back, biting and tugging on Hyukjae's bottom lip as he did.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes! Just fuck me already." Hyukjae ground out through his teeth and turned to brace himself on the shelves again.

"Alright. Hold still."

Donghae moved back a bit and Hyukjae could feel the blunt head at his opening as Donghae lined up. Taking a few steadying breaths, Hyukjae waited for the press against his rim. When it finally came, Hyukjae felt like all the breath was pushed out of his body from the enormous length breeching him.

The slow slide had Hyukjae panting as the stretch sent streaks of pleasure into his stomach and down his legs to curling toes. When Donghae met with resistance he would pause for a moment, rocking back and forth slightly, before pressing back in again. The entire process stole Hyukjae's breath and kept him frozen as he was gradually split apart.

When Donghae hit a spot so deep inside Hyukjae he couldn't bear anymore, Hyukjae moved his hips forward to stop the penetration - it was just too much. Panting harshly he felt Donghae stop pushing forward but even the barely there rocking made a pained grunt escape Hyukjae's mouth.

"It's too- too much… it hurts- too much." Hyukjae gasped and Donghae pulled out tenderly.

"Hang on. We can try again."

There was the sound of yet more lube being used and Hyukjae shook out his limbs as he tried to relax. He wanted this,  _ fuck _ he wanted it so bad, and the little taste he had been given was so exquisite he wasn't willing to walk away having been so close. As he waited Hyukjae reached down to pump his slight softening dick and shivered in pleasure as Donghae got back into position.

Donghae wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's waist, the touch oddly gentle to have come from a complete stranger, and rubbed warm hands along his side. Hyukjae twisted his head again and Donghae obliged him with another kiss as he entered for the second time.

The glide was much easier, the additional lube and previous stretch letting Hyukjae's muscles relax and open further, leaving no room for anything except the blinding pleasure. As Donghae pushed in beyond the point they had reached before Hyukjae's mouth fell open in silent bliss. Donghae was _really_ _fucking_ _big_.

When it seemed as though Donghae could go no further, the other man stopped and began to slowly roll his hips. The movement was so small but he was buried so deep inside that Hyukjae felt every movement as though he was being pounded. It felt intense in a way that melted Hyukjae's mind and left him whimpering; louder and louder as Donghae picked up the pace.

Soon Donghae's hands slid from the soothing press on his stomach to a bruising grip around his hips, tugging Hyukjae back onto each thrust with a grunt. It felt so deep and each movement set his prostate on fire to the point that Hyukjae hunched his shoulders against the onslaught.

"Don't be a bitch. Bend your back for me." Donghae growled and pressed down on the small of Hyukjae's back; forcing him to uncurl and bow his back. "That's it."

The sudden change in angle let Donghae reach even deeper inside and Hyukjae tried to muffle the screams that were punched out of him with each forceful thrust. Biting desperately on his lip to try and keep some of the noises at a lower level, Hyukjae's legs shook as he was pounded into.

Donghae snorted at his pathetic attempts to keep the obscene noises to a minimum before reaching forward to grab Hyukjae's hair and pull him up into a sloppy kiss. Hyukjae's back bowed as Donghae didn't let up his rhythm even for a second and he desperately tried to respond to the kiss instead of standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Once he was satisfied, Donghae shoved Hyukjae back into the shelves and used his grip on bruised hips to adjust them so Hyukjae had to bend over completely to reach the shelves for support. As Donghae increased his thrusting Hyukjae hung onto the edge of the shelf with all of his might; the force of Donghae's movements behind him making the shelf rock and a box loudly clattered to the floor.

Donghae kept up the punishing pace; leaving Hyukjae a whiney mess as he desperately tried to hang on. Just as he was about to give into temptation and reach up to take himself in hand, Donghae pulled out and flipped him around to crush him against the shelves with a hard kiss. Donghae's dick was like a brand against Hyukjae's thigh but he didn't have time to marvel at the weight before Donghae was sucking along his neck and jerking him off steadily. Hyukjae dropped his head back against the hardwood behind him and groaned at the incredible feeling.

"Fuck, Donghae- just like that…  _ please- _ more. Please, I need more."

"I can give you more, baby." Donghae breathed into Hyukjae's neck. "I can give you so much more, I was only half way in."

Donghae moved back in for another kiss but Hyukjae pulled away astounded.

"Are you a damn horse? Holy fuck. I want it."

"Don't get greedy now."

"I can take it, please."

Donghae paused with his eyebrows raised before nodding and stepping back; grabbing Hyukjae's hand to pull him over to the other side of the small room. The other man sat down and spread his legs to grab his dick again.

"Most of my partner's say they like this position best; especially screamers like you." Donghae winked and Hyukjae rolled his eyes but moved to straddle the other anyway.

Reaching out to grab another pump of lube, Hyukjae fingered himself a little and shivered as how loose and open he felt. Using the rest on Donghae's dick, Hyukjae positioned himself over the other man before slowly sinking down.

The added depth from the aid of gravity made Hyukjae lose his breath again and his hole fluttered around the enormous stretch. He could feel the pleasure of it radiating up through his stomach and he clenched his hands where they rested on Donghae's shoulders. It felt so good Hyukjae thought he could come just from the stretch as he slowly bounced up and down, dropping a little bit further each time.

Hyukjae was dripping with sweat and his legs were shaking by the time he felt his ass brush Donghae's thighs. Hyukjae felt so full and spoiled as he sat down on Donghae's whole length for the first time, he had definitely been greedy but it was  _ so _ worth it. Donghae, who had been sucking bruises all over his chest in between torturing his nipples, threw his head back with a shout as Hyukjae squeezed around him.

"Fuck yeah, take it baby."

Hyukjae could only hum in reply as he raised himself up and dropped down again, the overwhelming fullness he felt robbing him of any rational thought and he moved his hips instinctively as he moaned in pleasure. Donghae's hands came to rest on his ass to help him move and he began to meet Hyukjae's downward move with a thrust of his own.

The position felt amazing as Donghae drove up into him over and over again but Hyukjae could feel his legs starting to cramp from the exertion and he was so tantalisingly close he just couldn't throw himself over the edge. Leaning in to bite at Donghae's ear and lick along his jaw, Hyukjae pulled away leaving the other man panting as he watched him closely.

"Donghae, I need… I need you to take me."

"I'm already so deep inside you, baby, not much more I can take."

"Please… just fuck me. I can't- I need you to…"

Donghae seemed to understand what he wanted because a deep growl erupted from his chest and sudden they were moving across the room. Hyukjae desperately clung onto Donghae's shoulders and linked his legs around the other's waist as he walked, the shifting of the man's gait jostling Hyukjae where they were still connected.

Reaching the table, Donghae momentarily supported Hyukjae with one hand as he swept the contents of the desk carelessly onto the floor. Hyukjae grunted as he was dropped onto the table and nearly bent double, his legs hooked over Donghae's broad shoulders.

"I'll give you what you need, baby."

Donghae lunged down to crash their lips together as he began to piston his hips; somehow feeling as though he had gotten impossibly deeper. The new position meant Hyukjae was nearly clenched around Donghae as the other man moved faster and faster inside him; forced deeper and deeper by the pose. Gritting his teeth against the intensity of the pleasure that thundered through him, Hyukjae's toes curled and he reached down desperately to jerk himself in time to Donghae's thrusts.

"Fuck, Donghae I'm… I'm… I'm coming!"

The building pressure in his stomach and pelvis finally gave way as wave after wave of intense pleasure was ripped from his body. Donghae continued to fuck him brutally through his entire climax and by the time he was done, Hyukjae was a shaking mess - overstimulated and babbling for the other man.

Not even missing a beat, Donghae pulled out and began to jerk himself rapidly. Pulling a delirious Hyukjae by the ankle, he pushed him off the table and down to his knees as he continued to pump himself. Hyukjae aimlessly opened his mouth to try and taste Donghae but he was too malcoordinated to manage anything other than leaning against the table with his mouth open.

"That's it baby. Let me paint your pretty face with my jizz. Such a fucking whore for my come, aren't you? Fuck yeah baby."

Donghae didn't even slow down as he began to spill onto Hyukjae's face, stripes of come landing on his tongue and chin as he waited patiently.

Once he had finished, Donghae slumped down to the floor opposite Hyukjae and leaned back against the wall with a grin. They sat facing each other for a long time, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing as they slowly calmed down.

"If you ever… if you ever get bored of Mr Regular Fit and want to hook up again. I'm… I'm totally down." Donghae's chest heaved up and down as he spoke, still out of breath.

"Yeah." Hyukjae swallowed past his dry throat. "I'll… I'll keep that in mind."

"Maybe next time we can test out some other positions; see how loud I can really make you scream."

"Yeah, that's… yeah…"

At the reminder of how loud he had been Hyukjae suddenly felt embarrassed about what he had just done with a  _ stranger _ and now he would have to walk out past his co-workers who had probably heard everything.  _ Fuck _ . Searching around for his discarded clothes Hyukjae quickly covered himself back up and attempted to tame his wild hair in the staff mirror hanging on the wall.

Making his way to the door, still doing up the buttons on his jacket as he went, Hyukjae stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned back to a smirking Donghae. The other man stayed silent as he watched Hyukjae fuss with his clothes and hair one last time simply holding up a lazy hand with the plastic bag of Hyukjae's shopping when he was done.

Hyukjae coughed and stumbled back across the room to grab the bag with a mumbled 'thank you' in Donghae's direction. Once he had hidden the embarrassing cause of all this under his jacket Hyukjae turned back to the door.

"You heading out then?" Donghae asked pleasantly as Hyukjae fumbled with the door.

"Yeah... I'll umm... see you around then."

"Until next time." Donghae grinned and Hyukjae rolled his eyes at the cockiness before opening the door but just as he was about to step out Donghae called out to him. " _ Wait _ ! Wait… I never got you name."

Hyukjae slowly turned back around, a blush already rising on his cheeks as he realised he had actually never given Donghae his name. He was about to just tell the other man when a thought popped into his head and a small smile grew on his lips.

"Maybe next time." Hyukjae winked and then turned leaving Donghae looking stunned as he left the room with head held high.


End file.
